1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a grass treatment unit for various greens grooming practices, including vibratory and non-vibratory rolling, verticutting, scarifying, grooming, spiking, slitting, slicing, brushing and the like, said grass treatment unit adapted for mounting as a replacement for a cutting head on a walk behind greensmower.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Grass treatment units are described in applicant's U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,261,213, 6,467,245, 7,588,389 and 7,624,560 and U.S. published application 2010/0083628, which are incorporated by reference herein. Much of the previous focus has been on providing greens grooming replacements for the cutting reels on a triplex mower. It would be desirable, however, if the same equipment could be adapted for use on a walk behind mower. Moreover, in some markets, there is a surplus of used walk behind mowers that might be put to another greens grooming practice. Of course, the same grass treatment unit for converting an old machine could be used on a new mower or one still used for mowing making it further multi-functional.